


"Horrifies/Beer/Filter"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge for the words "horrifies", "beer" and "filter".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Horrifies/Beer/Filter"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

Sure, it horrifies Dean slightly when he finds himself looking at an angel of the lord through a Budweiser-&-tequila filter and starts thinking Castiel's kinda hot. Not that he needs to be drunk in order to admit to himself that Castiel's hot. Nah. Dean's pretty comfortable in his masculinity and sexuality, despite what Sammy says. No, he's perfectly capable of admitting to himself that Castiel's smokin' hot – did he think that already? He didn't say it out loud, did he? Ohshit.

'Perhaps, Dean, you've had enough beer now.'

Damn straight, Dean thinks, and pulls Castiel forward by his tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of deancastiel.livejournal.com's 3-Word Drabble Challenge, held in Feb 2009.


End file.
